Gotas de Saudades
by Mica-Chan


Gotas de Saudade  
By Mica-chan  
  
  
Sim, ela sentia. Não era imaginação. O toque foi leve, mas inegável.   
  
Levantou do aconchego da cama e colocou as mãos sobre o ventre. Não havia dúvidas, ele estava se mexendo. Seu pequeno bebê, sua semente de vida, seu presente, estava ali, vivo e agitado.   
  
Era uma experiência singular. Mesmo não sendo o seu primeiro filho, não podia deixar de se emocionar ao sentir os seus primeiros sinais de vida.   
  
Sorriu levemente enquanto caminhava até a janela. A noite estava linda, o céu negro ornado de pontos brilhantes. Estaria ele lá em cima a observá-la? Ainda se importaria com ela?   
  
Pousou novamente as mãos sobre o ventre e fechou os olhos, respirando devagar, para que nem mesmo o som do ar que inalava atrapalhasse o que sentia.   
  
Estava em completa sintonia com seu corpo e a vida que brotava dentro dela, e isso apenas a fez sentir ainda mais a falta dele.   
  
Abriu lentamente os olhos e fitou a escuridão noturna. A ausência dele era ainda maior à noite, quando ele costumava enroscar-se nela, aquecendo-a com sua pele macia.   
  
A brisa que entrou pela janela aberta a fez estremecer. Fora numa noite como esta que ela concebera. Ele fora tão carinhoso, tão doce. As vezes se perguntava se tinha demonstrado o quanto o amava. Estava sempre ocupada com uma coisa ou outra, com o filho, a casa ou tendo seus costumeiros ataques de nervosismo. E ele, com seu jeito inocente, quase infantil, jamais a destratou ou fez qualquer coisa que a magoasse. Ainda assim, a sensação que tinha era de que não conseguira expressar o amor sublime que sentia por ele.   
  
Gostaria de tê-lo por pelo menos mais uma noite. Deixar seu amor desabrochar, seu coração derramar as lágrimas que há muito sufocava dentro de si. Quem sabe, se tivesse dado vazão aos seus sentimentos na hora certa, ele não teria partido. Teria escolhido ficar. E ela precisava tanto dele...   
  
Sentiu novamente o chute delicado do bebê. Era uma parte dele dentro dela. O seu último presente antes de partir.   
  
Continuou fitando as árvores enegrecidas pela noite. O silêncio só quebrado pelo balançar suave das folhas pela brisa. Assim como na última noite que ela o teve...   
  
Sentia-se cansada. Passara o dia todo limpando a casa para que quando ele chegasse estivesse tudo em ordem.   
  
Fazia quatro dias que ele estava fora e garantira que voltaria naquele dia. Mas, quando a noite chegou e a madrugada engolira sua esperança de ver o marido, ela desistira e acabara por adormecer.   
  
Foi em meio aos sonhos, ainda incerta se estava acordada ou dormindo, que sentira a mão bem feita do marido deslizando em sua face. Era uma sensação gostosa, que fazia seu coração aquecer-se.   
  
O toque delicado dos dedos foi substituído pelos lábios cheios e macios, que roçavam sua pele, sua boca, seu colo, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.   
  
Queria abrir os olhos, mas tinha medo que fosse tudo um sonho e que não o veria ao seu lado. Mas a trilha que os lábios perfeitos insistia em percorrer, aquecia seu corpo e entorpecia seus sentidos. Era real. Precisava ser real.   
  
"Chi Chi?"   
  
A voz rouca e sedosa do marido a fez finalmente abrir os olhos.   
  
"Goku?"   
  
Ali estava ele, belo como Adônis, com seu sorriso inebriante, fazendo-a ferver diante de um simples olhar.   
  
"Shhh..." ele colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela. "Não fale nada. Deixe-me apenas...admirá-la."   
  
Seu coração começou a bater descompassado, a respiração tornou-se acelerada. Os olhos dele sobre si a fazia tremer.   
  
Goku era o homem mais extraordinário que conhecia. Extremamente leal, doce, carinhoso, irritantemente desligado e afoito. Tinha um sorriso cativante e uma ingenuidade que muitas vezes a fazia pensar que ele na verdade nunca crescera.   
  
Mas, a despeito de tudo, Goku era mortal quando necessário. Seus olhos quentes e acolhedores sabiam ser frios e desafiadores. Seu jeito leve e descontraído podia tornar-se poderosamente mortífero.   
  
Mas o homem que Chi Chi tinha diante de si, era o ser mais belo e sensual que já pisara sobre a Terra. O corpo exalava sensualidade, a voz rouca lhe convidando a se perder em um mar de sensações que há dias ansiava sentir.   
  
Ele a beijou novamente, habilmente deslizando a camisola fina com a qual ela dormia. Ficou ali, parado, apenas contemplando a visão do corpo nu da esposa, aconchegado à cama.   
  
Lentamente começou a passear com suas mãos pela pele macia e rosada, fazendo-a gemer, ansiando por sentir o corpo dele.   
  
Entorpecida de desejo, Chi Chi retirou a roupa de Goku, expondo a pele nua do marido. Não era mais hora de brincadeiras. Precisava senti-lo e ele a ela.   
Aplacar uma fome que ardia em seus íntimos. Amarem-se, possuindo um ao outro como se soubessem que seria a última vez.   
  
Chi chi voltou-se ao ouvir o baque surdo à porta. Gohan a fitava com os olhos sonolentos e preocupados.   
  
"A senhora está bem, mamãe?"   
  
Ela olhou para as estrelas antes de voltar-se para o filho, com um sorriso melancólico.   
  
"Sim, Gohan. Apenas...me lembrava de seu pai."   
  
O garoto aproximou-se da mãe e a abraçou, confortando e sendo confortado.   
  
A mulher, com o filho aninhado em seus braços, permitiu-se derramar uma lágrima que deslizava solitária pela face feminina. Ela não precisava de lágrimas. Não, enquanto seu coração bradava dia e noite o amor que jamais deixaria de sentir.   
  
FIM.  
  
Notas: Tenham sempre em mente que eu odeio a Chichi...e só escrevi esta fic pq não agüentava mais ver a falta de carinho entre ela e o Goku.  
  
Feedback: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / mica@Aoshi-sama.zzn.com 


End file.
